


A Winter's Ball

by AceQueenKing



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Betrayal, Gen, Manipulation, Power Dynamics, Squabbling, fashion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/pseuds/AceQueenKing
Summary: Orson Krennic was, as always, dramatic.





	A Winter's Ball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [disgruntled_owl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgruntled_owl/gifts).



Orson Krennic was, as always, dramatic.

Tarkin sighed, his fingers pressed to his temple, as the dandy made his entrance. He was dressed ridiculously, as usual: stark white uniform despite it not being even remotely near his station, with silver cuff-links. No doubt meant to highlight the silvering temples of his hair; to suggest age, experience.

And _that cape_. It was longer now, which no doubt meant he’d gotten a promotion. Tarkin trusted Palpatine, of course, but what talent Krennic had was beyond his reckoning.

Still. Better to smile now, so the stab in the back would sink deeper later.

* * *

Tarkin was, as always, austere. No smile, clean pressed uniform, obnoxiously well-shined boots. Never one obnoxious hair out of place.

Krennic’s smile faltered as the man held out his hand. “Orson Krennic,” Tarkin said, in his usual dry voice. “How goes the work on the Death Star?”

“Well,” he said, giving Tarkin a polite smile but no more. _Buzz off. This is my project, not yours._ “The Emperor has praised our efficiently in developing more potent Kyber crystals.”

“Is that so?” Tarkin said, in a voice that suggested he could not care less. “He has not mentioned it to _me_.”

* * *  
Darth Vader was, as always, angry.

He hated this infernal party his master had bid him go to. Of course, his hatred was part of his master’s plan, which made him hate both his master and the occasion all the more.

He glowered. The Emperor smiled at him from the dais.

 _Not having fun, apprentice?_ Palpatine’s voice whispered. He slammed his shields down, let the silence speak for him.  
  
“Lord Vader!” He was interrupted from his stewing by Orson Krennic. “I really must have a word about Tarkin.”

Vader sighed. It was going to be a very, very long evening.


End file.
